Entre ombre et lumière
by Lyrianna
Summary: Lui prince des vampires, elle humaine, un désir mutuel les poussent l'un vers l'autre, un avenir est il possible entre ses deux êtres si différents?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Je me nomme Hitomie Kanzaki, je suis en terminale au lycée. Je viens d'avoir mon bac littéraire et mes amis Yukari et Amano eux aussi. Pour fêter l'événement on est sorti en boîte bien que ce ne soit pas dans nos habitudes. On a but, beaucoup, riant de tout et de rien…La musique est forte, il fait chaud. Je dépareille dans mes vêtements sages mais cela n'a aucune importance pour moi. Un garçon banal m'invite à danser, ivre j'accepte sans me posé de question, après quelques danses il veut sortir pour prendre l'air, docile comme souvent je accompagne sans me posé de question. Il me propose une ballade au parc j'acquiesce pensant que l'air frais me fera du bien car la tête commence à me tourner. Il m'entraîne dans un coin reculé et à commence à me toucher, je proteste mais il ne semble pas décider à accepter un refus de ma part. Il me parle, je ne le comprends pas. C'est alors qu'un homme apparaît, sortant de je ne sais où, il attrape l'homme qui est sur moi et le projette violemment contre un arbre. L'autre se relève mais mon " sauveur " est déjà à ses côtés soudain il se penche sur son cou et quelques instants plus tard l'autre tombe à terre. Vacillante je m'approche et lorsqu'il me regarde…Je vois deux canines ensanglantées sortant de sa bouche, du sang maculé ses lèvres, et ses yeux d'un noir intense me fascinent. Il s'approche, je fais de même, sans savoir pourquoi instinctivement je caresse sa joue du bout de mes doigts, il me regarde surpris. Je m'approche davantage et pose ma tête contre son épaule, je passe mes bras autour de sa taille et me blottit contre lui. Stupéfait, il ne réagit pas, je lève alors ma tête vers lui, il est grand, je me met sur la pointe des pieds et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres, j'ai le goût du sang dans ma bouche mais cela ne me gêne pas, j'approfondis notre baiser, il me laisse faire ne répondant pas, puis dans un grognement il mêle sa langue à la mienne, il pose une main sur ma nuque pour m'embrasser à sa guise et de l'autre il parcourt ma poitrine. A bout de souffle l'un et l'autre nous nous séparons. Aussi brusquement qu'il ai arrivé, il repart. Seule je rentre chez moi encore sous le choc de ma rencontre avec lui, je ne connais pas son nom mais j'espère le revoir.

Je m'appel Van Fanel, prince du royaume des ombres je suis un vampire. Profitant d'un moment de solitude je décide de faire un tour dans le parc. Soudain j'entend des bruits, je me tiens sur mes gardes, amis ou ennemis ? Ni l'un ni l'autre, il s'agit d'un couple…quoi que la jeune fille ne semble pas d'accord avec les projets de son compagnons, elle se débat et crie, je me décide alors à intervenir. Je m'approche furtivement, attrape l'homme par le col de sa chemise et le balance contre un arbre. Je n'aime pas les violeurs hors l'état de la jeune fille ne laisse aucun doute sur ce qui était en train de se passer. Je retourne auprès de l'homme qui se relève et plante violemment mes canines dans sa jugulaire, je bois sans en avoir besoin réellement, je me retourne, mes canines sorties sont couvertes de sang, mes lèvres en sont maculées. Vacillante elle s'approche de moi, je la regarde stupéfait, d'habitude lorsqu'ils prennent conscience de ma nature profonde les humain s'enfuient en courant. Je m'approche et elle aussi, de bout de ses doigts les caresses ma joue faisant naître en moi des sensations inconnues, je ferme les yeux pour profiter de l'instant, je sens ses bras qui enlace ma taille, imperceptiblement ma respiration s'accélère, elle pose sa tête contre mon épaule puis se serre contre moi. Je ne sais comment réagir, elle lève la tête vers moi, je la domine d'une bonne tête soudain elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, stupéfait je ne réagit pas, elle glisse sa langue dans ma bouche mais je reste sans réaction. Dans un grognement d'excitation je lui répond enfin, posant une main contre sa nuque afin de l'embrasser à mon aise, de l'autre je me faufile sous son t-shirt et caresse avec délice sa poitrine ferme. Je sens le désir monté en moi mais je ne dois pas lui céder, à bout de souffle je relâche et pars rapidement sans rien dire. Milles questions me passent par la tête : Qui est-elle ? Quel est son nom ? La reverrai-je ? Mais surtout pourquoi n'a t-elle pas eut peur de moi, un vampire ?

Je retourne à ma demeure et retrouve les miens.

Merle : Lord Van ! Mais où étais-tu passé ?

Allen : Regarde le un peu, tu comprendras qu'il a eut une petite fringale nocturne et que la chasse a été bonne !

Van : Occupe toi de tes affaires Allen, j'étais partis dans le parc Merle, excuse moi de ne pas t'avoir prévenu de mes faits et gestes !

Merle : Mais Lord Van…J'étais inquiète pour toi, c'est tout.

Van : Excuse moi, Merle je suis un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment…Il n'y a pas eut d'autre attaque ?

Allen : Non, le clan des Zaibacher se tient tranquille, ils ont de lourdes pertes lors de la dernière bataille.

Van : Hélas nous aussi…Comment vont les autres ?

Merle : Ils se reposent, ils ont été nourrit et reprennent des forces, ils seront guérit dés demain matin.

Allen : Alana est ici.

Van : Géniale, d'autres mauvaises nouvelles ?

Allen, souriant : Non…

Alana : Lord Van, venez dans ma chambre je vais vous aidé à vous détendre vous serez bien mieux après.

Van : C'est gentil, mais le jour ne va pas tarder à se lever, il est temps pour nous de dormir.

Alana, furieuse : Comme vous voudrez, je reste à votre disposition…

Merle : Tu devrais la réexpédier chez son père.

Van : J'ai déjà essayé mais rien n'y fait elle ne semble pas comprendre et reste persuadée que je vais la prendre comme compagne.

Allen : Alors trouves toi une autre fille, elle le prendra mal mais partira.

Van : Et que ferais-je de cette autre fille ? J'en chercherais une autre pour m'en débarrasser et ainsi de suite. Non merci.

Allen : Dans ce cas trouve une autre solution pendant ton sommeil, il est l'heure pour nous de dormir.

Il est 8 heures, dans la chambre d'Hitomie le réveil sonne. Elle l'éteint puis se lève, prend un long bain pour se détendre et repense aux événements de la nuit. C'est l'été et bien qu'il soit encore tôt il fait déjà chaud, elle opte alors pour un léger bandeau blanc qui recouvre juste sa poitrine et laisse voir son ventre plat ainsi que pour un mini short bleu moulant ses fesses à la perfection. Enfin prête elle quitte la maison pour rejoindre ses amis Yukari et Amano dans un snack du coin où ils ont rendez-vous pour déjeuner.

Amano, admiratif : Ouah…T'es super sexy aujourd'hui, un rendez-vous galant ?

Hitomie, souriante : Merci pour le compliment et non je n'ai pas de rendez-vous galant, j'ai juste eut envie de plaire en me levant ce matin.

Yukarie : C'est réussie, tous les garçons te dévorent du regard ! Alors comment ça c'est passé avec ce type hier soir ?

Hitomie, franche : Pas terrible, il a voulu aller plus loin que je ne le voulais.

Yukarie : Aïe !

Hitomie : Je te le fais pas dire, heureusement qu'un jeune homme est intervenu…

Amano, culpabilisant : On aurait pas dut te laisser partir avec ce type…

Hitomie : Bah ça m'a permis de faire une rencontre intéressante.

Yukarie : Il s'appel comment ?

Hitomie : Bah je sais même pas, mais j'espère le revoir…Vous voulez faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

Amano : On a pensé aller faire bronzette à la plage, ça te dis ?

Hitomie : Je suis partante, on passera juste à la maison pour que je prenne mes affaire.

Yukarie : Pas de problème ! On commande, je suis morte de faim !

Alors que la nuit tombe Hitomie quitte ses amis partis faire la fête pour se promener dans le parc en espérant revoir le jeune homme de la veille.

De son côté Van ne pouvant se sortir la jeune fille de la tête décide de sortir s'aérer les idées, il se dirige vers le parc, où il se promène profitant du calme ambiant.

C'est alors qu'il la voit, magnifique, allongée sur l'herbe elle regarde les étoiles soudain elle s'assoit et le voit, elle se relève et s'avance vers lui.

Hitomie, souriante : Bonsoir.

Van se contente de la regarder, elle si belle, ses yeux plein de joie, un sourire éclatant et un corps à faire damner un saint hors il était loin d'en être un.

Hitomie : Je m'appel Hitomie, et toi ?

Van, laconique : Van.

Hitomie : Je voulais te remercié pour hier soir mais tu es partis avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que se soit.

Van : …J'étais pressé.

Hitomie : Oh, je comprend et là tu as du temps ?

Van, hésitant : Oui.

Hitomie : J'ai de la chance alors ? On se ballade un peu où tu préfère que l'on profite de la lune et des étoiles ?

Van, soupirant : Comme tu veux ?

Hitomie : Alors se sera la lune et les étoiles, viens avec moi, on va s'installé dans l'herbe on sera bien mieux.

Van s'assoit et est surpris de constater qu'elle fait de même mais entre ses jambes, elle colle son dos contre son torse, et prend ses mains pour qu'il entoure sa taille.

Hitomie, taquine : Ca ne te dérange pas que je m'installe de la sorte j'espère ?

Van : Non.

Le temps passe sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne dise un mot.

Hitomie : Tu vit ici depuis longtemps ?

Van, surpris : Ici ?

Hitomie : Et bien oui, dans cette ville, j'y ai grandit et pourtant je ne te connais pas.

Van : Disons que je ne sors pas beaucoup le jour.

Hitomie : Oui, c'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre.

Elle se retourne subitement et l'embrasse passionnément, Van lui répond de suite avec ardeur et laisse ses mains parcourir son corps.

Hitomie, interrompant leur baiser : Le jour va bientôt se lever.

Van, soupirant : Je le sais, je dois rentré.

Hitomie : On pourrait se revoir demain soir ?

Van : Je suppose que oui.

Hitomie : Alors je t'attendrais ici !

Elle dépose un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et part.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Hitomie fatiguée de sa nuit blanche dort une grande partie de la journée, elle se lève prend une douche rapide, met une robe courte bleu avec un décolleté profond. Elle appelle Yukarie pour prendre de ses nouvelles et lui dire qu'elle a un rendez-vous et ne pourra pas les rejoindre ce soir puis elle part retrouvé Van.

Celui-ci est réveillé depuis le crépuscule et attend avec impatience l'heure de retrouver la jeune fille.

Alana : Vous sortez Lord Van, puis-je venir avec vous ?

Van : Non, c'est impossible j'ai…Enfin je serais occupé !

Merle : Elle n'est pas contente dis donc ! Qu'est ce que tu lui as dis ?

Van : Rien de particulier.

Allen : Tu sembles nerveux.

Mirana : Et tu t'es fait tout beau.

Séréna : Un rendez-vous galant ?

Van, agacé : Pas moyen d'avoir une vie privée avec vous !

Folken, souriant : Allons petit frère ne t'énerve pas, tu nous la présentera au moins ?

Allen : Elle s'appelle comment ? Peut être que je la connais…

Van : Ca m'étonnerais beaucoup que tu la connaisse, elle s'appelle Hitomie et il n'est pas question que je vous la présente !

Folken, moqueur : Comme tu voudras, tu as peut de la concurrence on dirait.

Van : Pas du tout, elle ne vous regarderai même pas…Faut que j'y aille, je vais être en retard.

Merle : Je crois que Lord Van est amoureux.

Mirana : Tant mieux pour lui, il a bien mérité un peu de bonheur.

Séréna : Je me demande comment elle est ?

Allen : On pourrait le suivre ?

Folken : Non, il nous la présentera quand il se sentira sûr de ses sentiments.

Merle, soupirant : Ca risque de prendre du temps, Lord Van est très têtu et il a juré de ne jamais tombé amoureux…

Lorsque Van arrive Hitomie est déjà là l'attendant comme promis, elle se tourne vers lui et sourit.

Van : Désolé, je suis en retard.

Hitomie : Mais non, c'est moi qui suis en avance.

Van : Tu es magnifique…

Hitomie, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres : Merci mais toi aussi…

Van : Que veux-tu faire ?

Hitomie : On pourrait se promener ?

Van : D'accord…

Il lui prend la main, la fait se rapprocher de lui et main dans la main il se promène parlant de tout et de rien.

Alana qui a suivit Van et a assisté à las scène est furieuse, elle décide donc de se venger. Elle prévient alors le clan des Zaibacher que le prince se promène seule en compagnie d'une jeune fille. Ils décident donc d'attaquer au plus vite.

Ne se doutant de rien Van profite de sa soirée avec une insouciance qui ne lui ai pas coutume, soudain ils se retrouvent encerclés, Van dégaine alors son épée sortie de nulle part.

Hitomie, stupéfaite : Van ? Que se passe t-il ?

Voix d'homme : Voyons qui nous avons là ? Le prince Van en compagnie d'une mortelle…

Van, méprisant : Dilandeau espèce de lâche !

Dilandeau : Je vais me débarrassé de toi Fanel mais avant je vais m'occuper de cette charmante demoiselle qui semble très appétissante…Rentrez je n'ai plus besoin de vous.

Homme n°1 : Mais Seigneur…

Dilandeau : Obéissez !

Van, d'une voix sourde : Je t'interdis de poser les mains sur elle !

Dilandeau : Et qui va m'en empêcher ? Toi peut être ?

Un terrible combat s'engage entre les deux hommes, Dilandeau réussit à blesser gravement Van qui s'écroule à terre perdant son sang. Hitomie se précipite vers lui, gravement blessé il peine à ouvrir les yeux.

Hitomie, pleurant : Oh Van…

Dilandeau : Tu ne peux plus rien pour lui, il va mourir à bout de sang, nous les vampires n'avons pas un sang qui se coagule. Mais ne t'en fais pas tu vas le rejoindre rapidement !

Van, faiblement : Sauve-toi…

Hitomie : Non, pas sans toi…Van ? Tu m'entend ?

Dilandeau : Il s'est évanoui…quelle mauviette ! Prépare toi à le rejoindre !

Les canines sorties il s'approche de son cou avec l'intention de la mordre lorsque soudain une lumière dorée apparaît autour d'Hitomie.

Dilandeau, hurlant car se consumant : Le soleil…Je brûle…C'est impossible…Soit maudite !

Il ne reste plus de lui qu'un tas de cendre.

Hitomie, paniquée : Oh Van que puis-je faire ?

Van : Il faut que je rentre, le soleil…

Hitomie : Mais ta blessure, Van ? Mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où tu vis…Je n'ai pas le choix je vais devoir te ramener à la maison, heureusement elle n'est pas très loin.

Tant bien que mal la jeune fille parvient à porter Van jusque dans sa chambre, elle ferme les volets et allume une lampe.

Hitomie : Le sang ne s'arrête pas, il ne coagule pas…Comment puis-je faire…Réfléchis voyons il doit bien y avoir un moyen.

Van, faiblement : Il faut cautériser…

Hitomie, abasourdie : Cautériser, mais comment je vais faire ? Il me faut du métal, un couteau fera l'affaire et du feu…Et bien allons-y, tu vas souffrir…

Van : Vas-y.

Elle fait chauffer la lame puis l'applique sur la blessure, comme prévu le saignement diminue, elle recommence plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que la plaie soit totalement cautérisée.

Van : Hitomie ?

Hitomie : Van ! Comment tu te sens ?

Van, avec difficulté : Faible…J'ai besoin…

Hitomie : De sang n'est ce pas ?

Van : Oui.

Hitomie : Alors prend le mien.

Van : Non je refuse.

Hitomie, pleurant : Mais moi c'est ta mort que je refuse Van ! Je t'en prie…

Van, catégorique : Non.

Hitomie, colère : Très bien, tu ne me laisse pas le choix.

Elle dégage le côté droit de son cou, ses long cheveux étant détaché, puis elle s'allonge sur Van, lui présente son cou, celui-ci ne peut résister plus longtemps à l'appel de sa faim et mort la jeune fille. Hitomie sent ses crocs s'enfoncés dans sa chaire, peu à peu la douleur s'estompe laissant place à une douce torpeur, brusquement le bruit de succion cesse, la blessure de Van disparaît.

Van, surpris : C'est incroyable…Regarde…

Hitomie, heureuse : Tu es guéri ! Je suis contente…

Van : Tu va pouvoir me montré jusqu'à quel point.

Il fait basculé Hitomie et se retrouve sur elle, il déboutonne son pantalon, remonte sa robe et enlève sa culotte, d'une poussée brutal il entre en elle la faisant crier, il l'embrase pour la faire taire, sauvagement, ses mains attrapent violemment les hanches de la jeune fille et il se met à bouger en elle, inlassablement, encore et encore, accélérant toujours le rythme, allant de plus en plus vite pour dans un cris se répandre en elle gémissant de plaisir.

Van, à bout de souffle : Désolé d'avoir était si brutal.

Hitomie, encore au paradis : Ca ne m'a pas déplut…

Van, sérieux : Cela faisait tellement longtemps…

Hitomie, curieuse : Quoi donc ?

Van : Que je n'avais pas aimé une femme.

Hitomie, grimaçant : Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment idéal pour me parler de tes anciennes conquêtes.

Van, baillant : Tu as raison.

Hitomie : Tu es fatigué, repose toi, on parlera quand tu sera mieux.

Ils se déshabillent et s'endorment tendrement enlacé dans les bras l'un de l'autre, un sourire de bien être sur leur visage.

Folken : Bon sang ! Le jour est levé, mais où peut-il bien être !

Allen : Je suis désolé mon ami, nous ne pouvons pas attendre davantage, il nous faut dormir.

Mirana : Peut être a t-il préféré resté dormir dans le clan de sa compagne ?

Séréna : Si quelque chose n'allait pas nous le saurions.

Merle : Mais nous la savons, nous avons tous eut un mauvais pressentiment.

Folken : Mais c'est finis Merle, nous ne le ressentons plus, Van dois être en sécurité à présent.

Allen : Nous partirons à sa recherche dés que la nuit sera tombée.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à lulu09, lino et clary pour leurs commentaires, voici la suite j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Chapitre 3

Dés que la nuit est tombée Folken, Allen, Merle, Mirana et Séréna partent à la recherche de Van tous très inquiets. Ils se rendent dans les différents clans de vampires existant mais aucun n'a vu le prince, ils apprennent alors la mort d'un des chefs de Zaibacher, Lord Dilandeau.

Folken, soucieux : Je n'aime pas ça du tout ! J'espère que Van ne s'est pas battu contre lui.

Allen : Effectivement si jamais il a été blessé…

Merle, hurlant : Non, je ne veux pas pensé à ça ! Lord Van va très bien !

Séréna : Calme toi Merle, nous allons rentré toutes les deux pour voir s'il est rentré.

Mirana : Très bien, nous allons continué à le chercher.

De son côté Van s'éveil lentement avec une sensation étrange, il ouvre les yeux et voit Hitomie encore endormie la tête poser sur sa poitrine.

Van, soupirant : Tu es courageuse…Toute autre que toi se serait enfuie en courant, je me demande comment on s'en ai sorti, tout ce que je me rappel c'est du coup que j'ai reçut et toi te précipitant vers moi pour me protéger.

Du bout des doigts il caresse son corps et la réveil.

Hitomie, pas très réveillé : Bonsoir…Bien dormi ?

Elle se blottit contre lui et l'embrase tendrement.

Van : Oui, comment te sens-tu ?

Hitomie : Merveilleusement bien, pourquoi ?

Van : Je t'ai pris beaucoup…de sang…

Hitomie : Ca va, j'ai l'habitude ?

Van, sceptique : Tu as l'habitude de servir de frigo pour les vampires ?

Hitomie, éclatant de rire : Mais non idiot ! Je donne mon sang régulièrement c'est tout.

Van : Je vois…Il faut que je rentre, ma famille va s'inquiété.

Hitomie, déçue : Déjà ? J'avais autre chose en tête…

Van, surpris : Tu es insatiable.

Hitomie, souriante : J'aime te sentir en moi.

Van, rougissant : Ce sont des choses qu'on ne dis pas.

Hitomie : Oh, pardonne moi je croyais que tu étais un mauvais garçon habitué à ce genre de chose, milles excuses.

Van, la basculant sur le lit : Un mauvais garçon, vraiment, je vais te montré moi…

Hitomie : Mais je ne demande que ça.

Ils sont nus, elle sent son désir contre elle, elle écarte les jambes et il la pénètre brutalement la faisant crier de plaisir. Elle noue ses jambes autour de sa taille et cambre ses reins pour le recevoir plus profondément en elle. Il commence à se mouvoir en elle, laissant échapper des râle rauque, gémissante de plaisir elle enfonce sauvagement ses ongles dans sa chair alors qu'ils atteignent l'extase.

Van, essoufflé : Tu finira par avoir ma peau si on continu à ce rythme là.

Hitomie, taquine : Ca ne te plaît pas peut-être ?

Van, souriant : Oh que si !

Hitomie : Une douche ça te dis ?

Van : Avec toi ?

Hitomie : Bien sur…

Van sentant son désir renaître, la prend dans ses bras tandis qu'elle éclate de rire.

Van : Où est la salle de bain ?

Hitomie, l'embrassant dans le cou : La porte à droite.

Il l'y emmène et passe un long moment à la faire hurler de plaisir pour son plus grand bonheur. Ils finissent par ressortit enfin habillé, le jeune homme ne peut s'empêcher de regarder Hitomie très appétissante selon lui dans sa robe rouge sang qui moule sa silhouette.

Van, à regret : Je dois y aller.

Hitomie : Je m'en doute…On se reverra ?

Van : Oh que oui !

Hitomie : Je t'accompagne jusqu'au parc ?

Van : Si tu veux…

Hitomie : Nous voilà arrivé, je vais te laissé ici.

Van, se penche sur elle et l'embrase longuement avec douceur : On se retrouve demain ?

Hitomie : C'est bien la première fois que tu me demande un rendez-vous, d'habitude c'est moi qui te les arrache.

Van : Je sais, alors ?

Hitomie : D'accord, viens directement chez moi on ira à la plage.

Van : Je pensais à autre chose.

Hitomie : Mais on peut faire plein de chose à la plage que se soit sur le sable ou dans la mer…

Van : Voilà qui me semble prometteur.

Hitomie : J'espère bien, bon faut que je file, je ne voudrais pas te retardé davantage.

Van la plaque brusquement contre lui et l'embrasse fougueusement.

C'est ainsi que Folken, Allen et Mirana les trouvent.

Folken, furieux : Van ! Espèce de crétin ! As-tu une idée l'inquiétude que l'on as eut !

Mirana : Merle est dans tous ses états !

Allen, regardant Hitomie : Qui est cette charmante jeune fille ?

Folken : Peut m'importe cette fille ! Où étais-tu ? Nous t'avons cherché partout !

Van : Désolé, j'ai eut un petit problème !

Folken : Quel genre de problème ?

Van : Dilandeau.

Allen, impressionné : C'est toi qui l'as tué ? Tu m'épates là.

Van : En fait je ne me rappel plus trop bien ce qui c'est passé, j'ai été blessé.

Mirana : Où ça ? Comment as-tu fais tout seul ?

Van, gêné désignant Hitomie : C'est Hitomie qui m'a tiré de là, elle a cautériser ma plaie.

Mirana : Tu peux la remercier Folken, sans elle, il était mort. Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang ?

Van : Oui, mais j'ai récupéré la quantité nécessaire à la survie de mon organisme.

Folken : Mademoiselle je vous remercie d'avoir sauver mon petit frère, demander ce que vous voulez…

Hitomie : Je n'ai besoin de rien merci…Mais qui êtes vous au juste ?

Folken, surpris : Je suis le frère de Van, Folken Fanel je règne sur le clan des Fanel.

Hitomie : Règne ? Clan ? Faudra que tu m'expliques, Van.

Allen, abasourdis : Elle n'appartiens à aucun clan ! Comment est-ce possible ?

Mirana, regardant attentivement Hitomie : Bon sang Van, mais qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?

Van : Bah en fait, j'ai pas vraiment pensé avec ma tête…

Mirana : Oh les hommes tous les mêmes !

Hitomie : Je vais vous laisser faut que je rentre.

Folken : Vous avez sauver la vie de mon frère, laissez-moi vous offrir l'hospitalité dans mon humble demeure.

Allen, charmeur : Allons une proposition pareille ne se refuse pas, je me présente Allen pour vous servir gente demoiselle !

Van, mécontent : Pas touche compris !

Allen, moqueur : Oh tu es possessif en plus…Ne t'inquiète pas je ne lui ferais rien qu'elle ne me demande.

Van, menaçant : Ne t'avise pas de l'approcher !

Mirana : Allons calmé vous tous les deux, je pense que l'on ferait mieux de rentré mais chacun chez soi.

Hitomie : Tout à fait d'accord.

Folken : Je me permet d'insister, le soleil va bientôt se lever et vous n'aurez pas le temps de vous mettre à l'abris.

Hitomie, ne voulant pas le froisser : Van ?

Van : Viens, mon frère insistera jusqu'à ce que tu cèdes alors autant rentré au plus vite.

Hitomie : Très bien.

Avant que le soleil ne se lève, ils atteignent une immense demeure à l'écart de la ville. Aucune lumière venant de l'extérieure ne peut y pénétrer. Ils entrent et se dirigent dans le salon.

Folken : Alors que pensez-vous de notre demeure ?

Hitomie : C'est spacieux et…spartiate.

Allen : C'est vrai, nous n'avons que le minimum, il faudra que l'on songe à installer le confort moderne.

Mirana : Tu veux bien venir avec moi Van, je voudrais t'examiner pour être certaine que tout va bien.

Van : Très bien, je te suis. Attends moi ici Hitomie, il ne t'arrivera rien.

Hitomie : D'accord…

Allen : Enfin Van on ne va pas la manger tout de même.

Hitomie : J'espère bien que non !

Folken : Comment avez-vous rencontré Van ?

Hitomie raconte brièvement leur rencontre et voit Folken froncé progressivement ses sourcils.

Hitomie : Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Folken : J'ai une drôle d'impression depuis notre rencontre et je doit avoué que je suis extrêmement étonné qu'une vampire n'est pas réussit à se débarrasser d'un simple humain.

Hitomie : Une vampire, moi ? Certainement pas.

Allen : Tu n'es pas une des nôtres ? Ca me paraissait bizarre aussi que tu n'appartiennes pas un clan ? Alors ? Loup garou ? Elfe ? Licorne ? Draconienne ?

Hitomie : Non rien de tout ça.

Van, arrivant : Elle est humaine.

Folken, hurlant fou de rage : QUOI ! Tu as amené une humaine chez nous ! Tu veux notre mort ou quoi ?

Allen, léchant ses canines : Finalement on peut la manger alors…

Mirana : Cela suffit ! Folken c'est toi qui a voulu absolument qu'elle vienne si tu ne sais plus reconnaître une humaine c'est que tu as un sérieux problème avec tes sens ! Regarde sa peau dorée, sent cette chaire, écoute ce cœur qui bat à la chamade !

Merle, sautant au cou de Van : Lord Van ! Je suis si contente de voir que tout va bien…Tu m'as tellement manqué !

Séréna : Impossible de la retenir plus longtemps.

Folken : Ce n'est pas grave.

Merle, se tournant vers Hitomie : Mais que fais cette humaine ici ?

Folken, dépassé par les événements : C'est ce que je me demande ! Van ?

Van : Que veux-tu que je te dise…Je la désire, c'est purement physique je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Allen : Elle doit être drôlement doué pour te faire grimpé aux rideaux.

Van, le regard noir : La ferme Allen !

Mirana : Elle lui a sauvé la vie…

Merle, surprise : Vraiment ? Merci beaucoup.

Hitomie, furieuse : Bah y'a pas de quoi mais finalement je me demande si j'ai bien fait.

Van, surpris : Hitomie…

Hitomie, lui collant une baffe : T'es peut être un vampire mais t'es qu'un pauvre crétin ! Je veux plus vous voir ni les uns ni les autres ! Sur ce au revoir !

Van abasourdi se tient la joue qui est marquée de la main d'Hitomie.

Van : Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Pourquoi elle réagit comme ça ?

Mirana, caustique : Peut être parce que tu viens de dire devant elle que seul le fait de coucher avec elle t'intéresser ?

Allen : Mauvaise pioche mon pote, faut jamais dire ça à une nana, même si c'est vrai.

Séréna : Il est temps pour nous de dormir.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Hitomie rentre chez elle en pleurant, elle se couche sur son lit et finit par dormir quelques heures. Lorsqu'elle se réveille en début d'après midi elle est bien décidée à oublié cet imbécile qui ne la considère que comme un objet sexuel. Un maillot de bain de pièce sexy d'un bleu turquoise, un paréo et hop direction la plage. Elle retrouve son insouciance, participe à une compétition de volley improvisée, nage un long moment, bronze tranquillement sur la plage en lisant un bouquin.

Jeune homme, souriant : Salut.

Hitomie, levant les yeux vers lui : Salut, tu veux quelque chose ?

Jeune homme, charmeur : Ton prénom et ton numéro de portable, c'est possible ?

Hitomie : Je m'appel Hitomie mais pour le portable va falloir me convaincre de te le donner.

Jeune homme : Je m'appel Dryden, tu vas voir je gagne à être connu !

Hitomie : Je te trouve légèrement prétentieux.

Dryden : Bah qui ne tente rien n'a rien comme on dit ! Je t'offre une glace ?

Hitomie : Pourquoi pas…

Dryden : J'ai une super idée, ce soir y'a une super fête sur la plage ça te dis de rester ?

Hitomie : Non merci, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière et je suis fatiguée. Une autre fois si tu veux.

Dryden : Ok, la nuit tombe je te raccompagne.

Hitomie : Ce n'est pas la peine, je n'habite pas loin.

Dryden : J'insiste ça me fera plaisir.

Hitomie : Si tu veux.

15 minutes plus tard, ils arrivent chez elle.

Hitomie : On y est, merci pour cet agréable moment.

Dryden : De rien, alors ce numéro de portable ? Je l'ai bien mérité, non ?

Hitomie : Je crois que…

Van, sortant de l'ombre : Non.

Dryden : C'est qui lui ?

Hitomie, le fusillant du regard : Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je t'ai dis que je ne voulais plus te voir !

Van : Je ne suis pas de cet avis.

Dryden : Bon t'as entendu Hitomie veut pas te voir ok alors tu te casse !

Van, l'attrapant : C'est toi que je vais cassé si ça continu.

Hitomie : Van ! Lâche le tout de suite ! Tu m'entend !

Van : Que comptais-tu faire avec ce pauvre type ?

Hitomie : Rien du tout, on vient de se rencontré et il m'a raccompagné c'est tout.

Van, regardant Dryden : Barre-toi avant que je ne te tue.

Hitomie : Tu peux y aller, il ne me fera rien.

Dryden : T'es sur de toi Hitomie, je peux resté si tu veux, il me fait pas peur…

Hitomie : Non, va à la fête et amuse-toi bien !

Van : Qu'est ce que c'est que cette tenue ! N'importe quel homme te regarder tu es presque nue !

Hitomie, provocante : Ca ne te regarde pas ! Je fais ce que je veux et si je veux montré mon corps et bien je le fais !

Van, grondant : Je te l'interdit ! Tu es à moi !

Hitomie, furieuse : Je ne suis la propriété de personne et certainement pas la tienne !

Van : Ne pousse pas à bout !

Hitomie : Je fais ce qu'il me plaît et tu n'as rien à dire !

C'est alors qu'il la plaque contre le mur, il appui son corps contre le sien et elle peut sentir la violence de son désir. Il l'embrasse pour qu'elle se taise, elle se débat et ne fait que l'exciter davantage, elle le gifle, il lui sourit et reprend sa bouche tout en immobilisant ses poignets.

Van : Pourquoi lutter tu en as autant envie que moi.

Hitomie : Certainement pas !

Van : Oh que si…

Il parcourt son cou de petit baiser, immobile elle ferme les yeux et ne songe plus à lui échapper, elle frisonne de plaisir, sa main s'insinue dans son slip et de ses doigts il l'excite légèrement, elle gémit.

Van : Admet le donc, tu es déjà prête à me recevoir en toi.

Hitomie, capitulant : Viens.

Elle ouvre la porte, le prend par la main et le conduit à sa chambre, ils se dévêtissent mutuellement ivre de désir ne se contrôlant plus. Elle le fait basculer sur le lit et le plaque violemment et s'empale sur lui en gémissant de plaisir le sentant palpitant en elle, grognant il lui attrape les hanches, la fait aller et venir sur lui. S'abandonnant l'un et l'autre ils assouvissent leur désir. Hitomie encore secouée par les spasme de plaisir repose sur Van la tête dans le creux de son cou.

Van : Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, tu me fais perdre tout contrôle quand je t'ai vu avec ce type qui te draguais j'ai vu rouge. Désolé pour mon comportement de sauvage.

Hitomie : Je dois avoué que ça me plais bien quand tu es dans cet état.

Van : C'est ce que j'ai vu, je crois je ne t'ai jamais autant fait crier.

Hitomie : En quoi ça te dérange qu'un autre homme me drague ?

Van, lui enserrant la taille : Tu es à moi ! Tu m'appartiens ! Il est hors de question que tu fasse ce genre de chose avec un autre que moi.

Hitomie : Serais-tu jaloux ?

Van : Parfaitement ! Si tu laisse un autre t'approcher de trop prêt, je te jure que je le tue !

Hitomie : J'ai dut mal à te comprendre, tu dis à tes amis que je ne te sers qu'à assouvir tes bas instinct et pourtant tu refuse qu'un autre m'approche.

Van : J'ai tendance à dire de grosse connerie surtout quand je m'engueule avec mon frère.

Hitomie : Je croyais que je ne représentais rien pour toi.

Van, soupirant : J'ai voulut m'en persuadé mais au fond de moi j'ai toujours sut que je ne supporterai pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ou que tu me laisses.

Hitomie, surprise : Oh…

Van, l'embrassant tendrement : Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi.

Hitomie : Je suppose que je devrais me contenté de ça pour l'instant.

Van : Tu préférerais que je te mente et te parle d'amour ?

Hitomie, un peu triste : Non, bien sur que non !

Van : Que veux-tu faire maintenant ? Aller à la plage comme nous l'avions prévu ?

Hitomie : Non, j'y ai passé l'après midi et puis il y a une fête, je n'ai pas envie de voir du monde.

Van : D'accord. Tu as une autre idée ?

Hitomie : Je suis bien comme ça, je n'ai pas envie de faire autre chose que de profiter de ce moment avec toi.

Alors que l'aube arrive Van rentre chez lui.

Folken, curieux : Alors ?

Van : Alors quoi ? Je n'ai pas envi de discuter avec toi.

Allen : Tu semble…repus…C'étais si bien que ça ?

Van, attrapant Allen : Ne parles plus jamais d'elle de la sorte !

Séréna : Van, enfin calme toi !

Merle : Tu sembles beaucoup tenir à cette jeune humaine.

Van : Peut être.

Mirana : Fais attention si le clan des Zaibacher apprend que tu fréquentes une humaine, elle sera en danger.

Van, déterminé : S'il touche à un seul de ses cheveux je les tus tous autant qu'ils sont.

Folken, souriant : Voilà ce qu'on appel la passion. Au fait sais-tu où est Alana, nous ne l'avons pas revu depuis la nuit où tu as été attaqué.

Van, baillant : Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée et je m'en fiche complètement !

Mirana : Tu es fatigué ? Le jour ne va pas tarder à se lever allons nous coucher.

Allen : Tu n'es pas assez endurant pour la satisfaire ou quoi ? Elle t'a déjà épuisé ?

Van lui décroche un coup de poing qui l'envoi s'encastrer dans un mur.

Van, le regard noir : Je t'avais prévenu !

Mirana : Allen, ça va ?

Allen : Oui ! Mais où va le monde si on ne peut même plus faire une petite réflexion salace à un ami !

Merle : Tu ferais mieux de t'abstenir à l'avenir, je croit que Lord Van ne n'apprécie pas tes plaisanteries d'un goût plus que douteux.

Folken, souriant : En tout cas cette fille lui fait de l'effet ! En attendant allons dormir.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Hitomie dort profondément lorsque soudain elle se réveil en sursaut, on sonne à la porte. Elle se lève en grommelant et ouvre la porte, elle se retrouve alors nez à nez avec Yukari.

Yukari : Hitomie ! Enfin tu te décides à répondre, ça fait cinq minutes au moins que je sonne à la porte !

Hitomie : Désolée, je dormais…Il est quelle heure ?

Yukari : Une heure de l'après midi.

Hitomie : Géniale, je retourne me coucher !

Yukari : Tu t'es couchée tard ?

Hitomie, acquiesçant : Oui, me suis couché au levé du soleil pour tout te dire.

Yukari : J'étais inquiète, voilà plusieurs jours que je n'ai pas eut de tes nouvelles.

Hitomie : Je suis navrée de te négligé de la sorte, je fais une piètre amie…

Yukari : Ce n'est pas grave, alors raconte, tu en es où avec le garçon dont tu nous as parlé ?

Hitomie : Oh tu veux dire Van ?

Yukari : Ah tu connais enfin son prénom, alors ?

Hitomie, soupirant : Alors j'en sais rien moi.

Yukari, interloquée : Comment ça t'en sait rien ? Tu sors avec où pas ?

Hitomie : Si seulement je le savais, tu considères que tu sors avec un garçon à partir de quel moment, toi ?

Yukari : T'as vraiment de drôle de question, on va dire que tu sors avec un garçon lorsque vous partagez des sentiments réciproques et que tu passes tout ton temps avec.

Hitomie : Alors on sort pas ensemble.

Yukari : Explique-toi …

Hitomie, soupirant : Pas de sentiment de son côté.

Yukari, abasourdie : Quoi ?

Hitomie : En gros il ne m'aime pas, il apprécie ma compagnie, on passe pas mal de temps ensemble et niveau sexe c'est le nirvana. Mais il a été claire la dessus pas de sentiment.

Yukari : Me dis pas que tu fais la bonne copine qui accepte de s'envoyer en l'air ?

Hitomie : C'est nul je sais mais oui…

Yukari : Faut que tu laisse tombé ce mec, tout ce que tu vas gagné c'est souffrir.

Hitomie : Je le sais bien, et j'ai essayé…

Yukari : Et ?

Hitomie : J'ai passé l'après midi avec un garçon, il nous a vu et a manqué de lui cassé la gueule après je te passe les détails mais on a finit au lit. Je peux pas lui résister…C'est plus fort que moi.

Yukari : Ca ressemble à de la jalousie.

Hitomie : Ah ça il le reconnaît, il est jaloux…

Yukari, souriante : Un mec jaloux ne peut ne pas ne rien ressentir envers son amie.

Hitomie : Mais puisque je te dis qu'il me l'a dis.

Yukari : Si les garçons disaient la vérité ça se saurait ! Je pense plutôt qu'il ne veut pas reconnaître qu'il éprouve des sentiments pour toi.

Hitomie : Ca m'avance pas beaucoup.

Yukari : Mais si, faut juste l'aidé à accepté cette réalité et puisque monsieur est jaloux profitons-en pour mettre ses nerfs à rude épreuve ! On va bien rigolé c'est moi qui te le dis !

Hitomie : Qu'est ce que tu mijote ?

Yukari : Ce soir on va sortir en couple ! Amano et moi ainsi que toi et ce Van ! On va allé en boîte et tu vas mettre le feu !

Hitomie : Explique.

Yukari : On va te transformé en bombe sexuelle, tous les mecs vont bavé sur toi et on va voir si monsieur persiste à nier qu'il a des sentiments pour toi !

Hitomie : Je ne sais pas si c'est le bon plan…

Yukari : Pas de discussion, j'appel Amano pour le prévenir et toi direction la penderie pour trouver une tenue adéquate !

Hitomie, faisant un salut militaire : Oui chef !

Le soir tombé Van arrive et sonne à la porte d'Hitomie à sa grande surprise un jeune garçon lui ouvre.

Garçon : Salut ! Tu es Van ? Moi c'est Amano. Entre.

Van : Hitomie est là ?

Amano : Elles finissent de se préparer.

Van, surpris : Elles ?

Amano : Oui, Hitomie ne t'as pas prévenue ? On sort tous les quatre ce soir toi, Hitomie, Yukari, c'est ma copine et moi.

Van : Je ne savais pas.

Amano, impatient : Alors les filles, vous êtes prêtes ? Van est arrivé on attend plus que vous ! Accélérer le rythme ou on ne sera jamais à l'heure !

Hitomie, râlant : Si c'est toi qui portait ce truc je suis certaine que tu aurais comme moi des difficulté à le mettre, alors tu la boucle et tu attend !

Amano : Quel sale caractère ! Je me demande comment tu la supporte !

Yukarie, arrivant : Attention la plus belle va bientôt arrivé ! Salut ! C'est toi Van ? Moi c'est Yukari la meilleure copine de Hitomie.

Van : Salut.

Yukari, impatiente : Bon tu viens ou pas ? Je te préviens que si tu tardes trop…

Hitomie : C'est bon j'arrive une petite minute ! Tu ne voudrais pas que je me rétame par terre à cause de tes foutues chaussures à talon aiguilles de 10 cm chacun !

Yukari : Euh Amano, tu baves sur Hitomie…

Amano : Désolé, mais t'es…

Van : Magnifique.

Hitomie, gênée : Merci.

En effet la jeune fille est tout simplement radieuse, Yukari lui a coiffé ses cheveux en un élégant chignon dont quelques mèches s'échappent lui donnant un air mutin confirmé par un léger maquillage Elle porte un bustier noir qui ne cache rien de sa poitrine ainsi qu'une longue jupe rouge sang fendue sur les côtés et qui laisse voir ses jambes à chaque pas.

Hitomie : Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça ! On y va ?

Sur le chemin Van entame la discussion.

Van : Tu aurais put me prévenir que l'on sortait avec tes amis.

Hitomie : Je suis désolée, ça c'est décidé à la dernière minute…

Van : Ce n'est pas grave, bien que je n'apprécie guerre la façon dont il t'a regardé.

Hitomie : Il est avec Yukari, je t'assure que je ne l'intéresse pas.

Van : Je doute qu'un homme puisse résister à son désir lorsqu'il te voit habiller de la sorte.

Hitomie, déçue : Ma tenue ne te plaît pas ?

Van : Si, mais je n'ai qu'une envie de l'enlever…C'est nue que je te préfère.

Hitomie : Obsédé !

Van : Je l'avoue quand je suis avec toi je pense avec une partie de mon anatomie située en dessous de la ceinture !

Hitomie : Tu es vraiment un sal pervers !

Van, faisant mine de réfléchir : Peut être, mais tu aime ça n'est ce pas ?

Hitomie, toute rouge : N'importe quoi ! Arrête de dire des bêtises on arrive.

Van passe la plus mauvaise soirée de toute sa vie, tous les hommes présent reluquent Hitomie ce qui ne lui plaît guère. Possessif il ne lâche pas la jeune fille, montrant ouvertement qu'elle est a lui et lançant des regards meurtriers aux imprudents qui osent s'approcher pour demander une danse ou lui offrir un verre. A bout de nerf il finit par l'attraper par le poignet et la traîner dehors.

Hitomie : Mais enfin Van, qu'est ce qui te prend ?

Van, l'attirant contre lui : J'ai envi d'être seul avec toi. Je n'aime pas te partager…Et je n'aime pas les regards que les autres hommes posent sur toi. Je voudrais qu'ils comprennent que tu es à moi et moi seul.

Il l'embrasse tendrement avec beaucoup de douceur.

Hitomie : Enfin Van, aucun autre homme que toi ne m'intéresse, il n'y a que toi qui me fasse vibrer de cette façon.

Van, défaisant son chignon et embrassant son cou : Mmmmm…Tu sens bon…

Hitomie : C'est mon nouveau gel douche au miel.

Van : J'ai envi de toi, je te veux maintenant.

Hitomie : Moi aussi Van, allons chez moi…


	6. Chapter 6

Merci à Lulu09, lino et hina-sama pour leurs commentaires, comme demandé je suis me suis mise derrière mon PC résultat la fin est en ligne et j'ai grillé tous mes neurones. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 6

Le lendemain, en début d'après midi Yukari arrive chez Hitomie.

Yukari : Alors raconte moi tout !

Hitomie : Y'a rien à raconter.

Yukari : Tu plaisantes là, j'ai cru qu'il allait tué tous les hommes qui posaient leur regard sur toi ! Je peux te certifier que tu ne le laisse pas indifférent.

Hitomie : Oh bah ça c'est sur puisqu'une fois de plus on a finit au lit.

Yukari : Aie ! Tu peux pas faire un effort et résister un peu ?

Hitomie : Je voudrais bien t'y voir ! A chaque fois je me dis que non je ne coucherais pas avec lui et à chaque fois je le fais, quand il m'embrase je perd les pédales et enfin tu vois pas besoin de te faire un dessin.

Yukari : Non, c'est bon j'ai compris…Euh je ne voudrais pas te paraître indiscrète, mais euh…comment dire…

Hitomie : Vas-y dis le carrément.

Yukari, toute rouge : Vous prenez vos précaution au moins ?

Hitomie, le ciel lui tombant sur la tête : Non.

Yukari : Non ? T'es certaine ?

Hitomie : Bien sur que j'en suis sure !

Yukari : Faudrait peut être y pensé, suffit d'une fois pour se retrouver enceinte.

Hitomie, catastrophée : C'est pas possible !

Yukari : Bon restons calme et soyons méthodique, allons acheté un test de grossesse.

Hitomie : Je suis vraiment trop nulle !

Yukari : Mais non t'es juste amoureuse.

Hitomie : Allons-y faut que je sache.

Une demi-heure plus tard Hitomie enfermée dans la salle de bain attend anxieusement le résultat.

Yukari : Hitomie ça va ? Alors ?

Hitomie, démoralisée : Tu as devant toi une pauvre andouille…C'est positif.

Yukari : Remarque au moins comme ça tu sera fixée sur ses sentiments.

Hitomie : Je me demande surtout comment il va réagir, lui qui ne veut pas d'attache, t'imagine un bébé…Ah quelle conne je suis !

Yukari : Je ne veux pas t'influencé mais si vraiment il ne veux pas de ce bébé ou que tu ne te sens pas prête…Tu n'es qu'en début de grossesse tu peux toujours l'interrompre, mais le mieux serait de prendre rendez-vous avec un médecin après tout ses tests ne sont pas fiable à 100

Hitomie : Tu as raison, je vais prendre rendez-vous, merci d'être là pour moi Yukari je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

Yukari : Bah les amis c'est fait pour ça !

Hitomie prend donc rendez-vous chez un gynécologue l'après-midi même, il lui confirme sa grossesse qui en est à son huitième jour.

La jeune fille perdue rentre chez elle mécaniquement et attend la nuit tombée que Van arrive. Ce dernier ne tarde pas et trouve la jeune fille bizarre.

Van, inquiet : Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Hitomie, respirant profondément : Van faut qu'on parle.

Van, intrigué : Vas-y je t'écoute.

Hitomie : J'ai été chez le médecin et …

Van, s'approchant : Tu es malade ? C'est vrai que tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ce soir.

Hitomie : Je suis enceinte.

Van, furieux : Qu'est ce que tu as dis !

Hitomie, d'une petite voix craintive : Je suis enceinte…

Van, hurlant : Espèce de traînée ! Ca était plus fort que toi ! T'as couché avec un autre !

Il la secoue comme un prunier.

Hitomie, pleurant : Van, arrête ! Tu me fais mal !

Van, brisant tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main : Avec combien d'autres hommes as-tu couché ! Tu es à moi ! Tu entends à moi ! Je te préviens je finirais par trouver celui qui t'as engrossé !

Hitomie : Van arrête !

Van, fou de rage frappe le mur avec ses poings : Je vais le tué, tu m'entend je vais le tué !

Hitomie, l'arrêtant en pleurant : Arrête tu vas te faire mal. Je n'ai couché avec personne d'autre que toi.

Van, la repoussant : Tu mens ! Tu veux seulement le protéger c'est ça ?! Je te jure que je vais le trouver et le saigner comme un porc !

Hitomie : Van…Il n'y a que toi…

Van, la giflant : Menteuse ! Les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant ! Ils sont stériles !

Il contemple Hitomie les yeux pleins de haine, du sang coule de sa lèvre qu'il a fendu mais il ne se contrôle plus et préfère partir. Elle se laisse tombée sur le sol et pleure semblant ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

Folken a ressenti la fureur de son frère inquiet, il se dirige chez Hitomie, il trouve la porte ouverte, l'appartement saccagé, la jeune fille au milieu d'un pièce pleure sur le sol, du sang coule de sa lèvre. Il ressent une drôle de sensation, comme si elle faisait parti des siens, il s'approche et pose une main sur son épaule, elle lève ses yeux pleins de larmes.

Hitomie, surprise : Folken ? Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ?

Folken : Je m'inquiétais pour Van, je n'ai jamais ressentis une telle fureur chez lui, qui a fait ça ?

Hitomie, perdue : C'est Van. Il est devenu comme fou…

Folken : Raconte moi ce qui s'est passé.

Elle lui raconte en détails les événements de la journée.

Hitomie : Je ne comprend pas Folken, je vous jure que je n'ai pas couché avec un autre que lui.

Folken, rassurant : Je te crois, ne t'inquiète pas…Je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi pour que Mirana t'examine.

Hitomie : Je ne sais pas.

Folken : N'ai pas peur, il te t'arrivera rien, tu es des nôtres à présent, l'enfant qui grandit en toi est l'héritier de notre clan. La colère de Van l'a empêcher de le sentir mais moi je le sens cet enfant et des nôtres, tu peux compté sur nous.

Hitomie : Van a dit que les vampires sont stériles, comment est-ce possible…

Folken : Mirana aura sûrement une explication.

Hitomie : Alors allons-y, je veux savoir.

Ils arrivent rapidement à la demeure des Fanel, Mirana examine la jeune fille et confirme son état.

Mirana : C'est très étrange, ce n'est qu'un fœtus et pourtant en tant que membre du clan je le sens.

Folken : Moi aussi, comment est-ce possible.

Mirana : Je l'ignore, après tout je ne connais aucun vampire qui ai eut une relation suivie avec une humaine. Je sais que les femmes vampires sont stériles, on ne peut se permettre de perdre du sang alors la nature est bien faite, lorsqu'une femme devient vampire sa morphologie change et l'utérus s'assèche. Par contre les hommes vampires continuent de produirent des spermatozoïdes. Il est donc possible qu'ils fécondent une femme humaine.

Hitomie : Mais comment sera le bébé ? Humain ou vampire ?

Mirana : Je l'ignore, je suppose qu'il sera humain du moins je l'espère…car s'il est vampire il ne grandira pas et restera un bébé éternellement.

Folken : Ne pensons pas au pire et attendons de voir.

Hitomie : Je suis fatiguée, j'aimerais rentrés chez moi.

Folken : Hitomie, il faut que tu saches, tu porte l'héritier de notre clan, nous somme en guerre contre un clan rivale et ils pourraient s'en prendre à toi. Il serait plus prudent de rester avec nous.

Hitomie, catégorique : Non, je ne veux pas voir Van. J'ai besoin d'être seule pour réfléchir.

Folken : Très bien mais laisse Allen te raccompagner.

Hitomie : D'accord.

Allen, arrivant : Allons-y belle demoiselle, je vous attend. Et bien que t'es t-il arrivé ?

Hitomie : Rien de bien méchant…

Merle arrivant : Lord Folken ?

Folken : Qu'y a t-t-il Merle ?

Merle : Les membres du clan se demandent pourquoi ils ne sentent plus Lors Van lorsqu'il est avec Hitomie…

Folken, souriant : Les membres du clan ou toi ?

Merle : Qu'est ce que ça change ?

Folken : Pour tout te dire je l'ignore, Van semble s'apaiser en sa présence enfin en général il peut devenir très violent il passe d'un extrême à l'autre, cette humaine a beaucoup d'influence sur lui.

Merle : Est-ce une bonne chose ?

Folken : Oui je le pense, je n'ai jamais vu Van aussi vivant…Il est tellement impassible et blasé habituellement.

Merle : C'est vrai il a même rit, très bien je ferais des efforts pour m'entendre avec l'humaine.

Folken : Je vais l'attendre, va…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Van finit par rentrer chez lui et retrouve son frère dans le salon.

Folken : Tu rentres tard.

Van : J'ai cherché quelqu'un.

Folken, surpris : Qui ? Hitomie ?

Van : Non pourquoi ?

Folken : Elle était ici cette nuit.

Van : Elle voulait me voir ?

Folken : Absolument pas, je doute qu'elle veuille te revoir un jour. Les femmes n'apprécient pas particulièrement qu'on les frappe.

Van : Je n'aurais pas dut.

Folken : Elle est venue à ma demande, j'ai voulu que Mirana l'examine.

Van : Pourquoi, tu t'intéresses aux humaines enceintes maintenant ? Si jamais je trouve le rat qui l'a engrossé je le réduit en bouillit.

Folken : Contrôle toi donc, tu perd complètement les pédales dés qu'il s'agit de cette fille !

Van : Occupe toi de t'es affaires, que lui voulais-tu ?

Folken : Tu sais bien que les humaines ne m'intéressent pas, cesse d'être jaloux, ça devient pénible ! Je n'ai pas pour habitude de négliger ceux de mon clan encore moins lorsqu'il s'agit de l'héritier légitime.

Van : Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Je ne suis pas le père et tu le sais très bien ! Les vampires sont stériles.

Folken : Ce sont les femmes vampires qui le sont, chez les hommes tout fonctionne normalement comme chez les humains.

Van, abasourdis : Par pitié dis-moi que mens.

Folken : Non, tu vas être papa.

Van, catastrophé : J'ai été ignoble ave elle…Jamais elle ne me le pardonnera mais j'étais persuadé que…Comment peux-tu en être si sur ?

Folken : Je te l'ai dis Mirana l'a examiné, et nous l'avons sentis, ce petit être minuscule grandi dans son ventre et pourtant nous le sentons comme les autres membres du clan.

Van, sceptique : Je n'ai rien sentis du tout.

Folken, agacé : Forcément tu t'es comporté comme un animal enragé ! Reconnais que tu aimes cette humaine ! Ca ne me fais pas particulièrement plaisir crois-moi, mais je suis lucide moi et je l'ai compris depuis bien longtemps !

Van : Je vais me couché.

Folken : Très bien mais ne crois pas que je vais en resté là ! Elle fait partis de notre clan à présent si tu lui fais du mal tu devras en répondre devant moi, est-ce clair ?

Van, grinçant de dents : Parfaitement.

Folken : Une dernière chose, si tu ne veux pas assumer ton rôle de père c'est moi qui le ferais.

Van, stoïque : Que veux-tu dire par là ?

Folken : Je l'épouserais pour que l'enfant soit reconnu par le clan, et je penses que ça ne sera pas désagréable d'accomplir le devoir conjugale avec elle.

Van, attrapant Folken par la gorge et le plaquant au mur : Je t'interdis de la toucher, elle est à moi ! Si tu l'approches autrement qu'en tant que mon frère, je te tue !

Folken, narquois : Je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas !

Van : Ca suffit ! Elle est à moi !

Allen, arrivant : Van ? Mais qu'est que tu as ?

Folken, se libérant : Alors ?

Allen : Elle est bien rentrée, le jour se lève, elle ne craint rien pour le moment.

Van, suspicieux : Tu étais avec Hitomie ?

Allen, reculant : Et tu calmes l'ami, je n'ai rien fait ! De toute façon même si je voulais dans l'état où elle est je ne pense pas qu'elle soit d'accord pour folâtrer avec moi…Oui je sais elle est à toi, pas touche, j'ai compris.

Van : Y'a intérêt.

Allen, accusateur : Tu sembles avoir péter les plombs, qu'est ce qui t'as pris de tout casser chez elle ? Tu l'as même frappé…

Van : Tais-toi !

Mirana : Calmez-vous, nous sommes tous fatigués, il est temps pour nous de dormir.

De son côté Hitomie dort quelques heures, puis range son appartement, lasse d'être enfermée elle se décide pour une ballade au bord de la mer. Elle rencontre un groupe de jeunes enfants qui lui propose de jouer avec eux, elle accepte volontiers profitant avec délice de ce moment d'insouciance pendant lequel elle oubli ses problèmes. Les enfants finissent par partir, la nuit tombe mais elle n'a aucune envie de rentrer chez elle, assise sur le sable elle contemple la nuit comme souvent. Une silhouette s'approche d'elle, elle lève les yeux et vois un homme qui lui fait froid dans le dos, elle se met debout et commence à courir, l'homme se lance à sa poursuite et la rattrape par le poignet.

Hitomie, affolée : Lâchez-moi tout de suite !

Homme : Certainement pas, le seigneur Dornrick m'offrira une belle récompense pour ta capture.

Hitomie : Le seigneur Dornrick ? Un récompense ?

Homme : Oui, le chef du clan des Zaibacher te veut où plutôt il veut l'héritier des Fanel que veux-tu les nouvelles vont vite dans le monde des ténèbres.

Hitomie : S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi…

Homme, ferme : Hors de question.

Hitomie ferme les yeux se sachant perdue, une larme coule sur sa joue et soudain une aura jaune l'enveloppe, éblouissant l'homme celui-ci ne tarde pas à se consumer de la même façon que Dilandeau, hurlant de douleur il ne reste rapidement de lui qu'un petit tas cendre.

Hitomie, les yeux grands ouverts incrédule : Mais quelle sorte de monstre suis-je ?

Elle tombe sur le sol, sa tête heurte un rocher, du sang coule et elle sombre dans l'inconscience alors que la marée remonte…

Chez les Fanel Van et Folken sortent brusquement de lors torpeur.

Van : Il est arrivé quelque chose à Hitomie !

Folken : Je le sens également…L'enfant nous appel, si petit et déjà si puissant.

Van : Il faut retrouver Hitomie.

Folken : Nous allons les retrouver, il nous suffit de nous concentrer…Je vois de l'eau, du sable…

Van : La plage, elle y va souvent, elle aime y regarder les étoiles ! Ne perdons pas de temps, il faut y aller.

Mirana : Je viens avec vous, on ne sais jamais vous pourriez avoir besoin de mes services.

Rapidement ils arrivent à la plage, la marée est remontée.

Van : Je ne la vois pas mais je la sens…Elle est tout prêt.

Folken : Je sens surtout du sang…

Mirana : Regardez elle est la bas !

Van, accourant auprès d'Hitomie inerte : Hitomie ? Hitomie tu m'entend ? Répond moi s'il te plaît.

Mirana : Elle s'est entaillée profondément le crâne en tombant, elle a également perdu de beaucoup de sang, sans parler du temps passer dans l'eau. Il faut la ramené chez nous, je ferais de mon mieux pour la soigner. L'enfant ne semble pas en danger.

Folken : Rentrons. Je me demande ce qui a bien put se passer…

Ils retournent à leur demeure, installent Hitomie dans une des chambres, Mirana lui change ses vêtements, lui soigne sa blessure et la couche dans un lit. Van inquiet s'approche du lit, prend une chaise et s'assoit lui prenant les mains.

Mirana : Tu devrais te reposer, le jour ne va pas tarder à se lever.

Van : Non, je reste avec elle.

Mirana : Van soit raisonnable…

Folken : Laisse-le faire comme il l'entend.

Mirana, capitulant : Comme tu voudras.

Van, embrassant le front d'Hitomie : Je ne laisserai plus personne te faire du mal, je veillerai sur toi mon Hitomie, j'ai été un idiot de refusé de reconnaître mes sentiments pour toi, je t'aime…

La veillant il finit par s'endormir à son tour, ne se doutant point qu'une douloureuse surprise l'attend à son réveil.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Elle se réveille, cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, elle porte une main à sa tempe, elle a mal. Où es-elle ? Un jeune garçon dors assis sur une chaise sa tête repose sur le lit, il tient sa main. Elle tente de la dégager, il se réveil, elle croise son regard et se perd dans ses yeux. Elle connaît ce regard, enfin elle croit, en même temps elle a peur et instinctivement elle se recule contre le mur, se repliant sur elle-même pour se protéger. Il semble peiné de sa réaction.

Jeune homme : Je ne ferais plus de mal je te le promet, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi.

Elle, hésitante : Qui êtes-vous ? Je vous connais… ?

Il semble foudroyé sur place, elle voit un immense chagrin dans ses yeux sans savoir pourquoi elle est heureuse qu'il ai mal.

Jeune homme, murmurant : Hitomie…

Elle : Hitomie ? C'est comme ça que je m'appel ? Pourquoi ai-je si mal à la tête ?

Jeune homme : Tu es tombée et ta tête a heurté un roché, tu as passé plusieurs heures dans l'eau avant que l'on ne te trouve, c'était la nuit dernière. Tu m'as fait peur j'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais.

Hitomie : Qui êtes-vous ?

Jeune homme : Van Fanel.

Hitomie : Se nom ne me dis rien.

Une jeune femme et un homme entre à leur tour.

Jeune femme : Comment vas-tu ?

Hitomie : Qui êtes vous ?

Jeune femme : Van ?

Van : Elle semble avoir perdu la mémoire, elle ne se rappelait même plus son prénom. Hitomie voici Mirana, une amie médecin et mon frère Folken.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi la jeune fille ce précipite dans les bras de celui-ci et se met à pleurer silencieusement, il l'entoure de ses bras et tente de la calmer sous le regard noir de Van.

Van : Peux-tu la lâcher ?

Folken : Enfin Van…

Hitomie, s'agrippant à lui : Ne me laisse pas seule avec lui.

Van, s'emportant : Ca suffit maintenant !

Mirana : Van, tu veux bien sortir et toi aussi Folken, je vais l'examiné pour voir si tout va bien. Tu es d'accord Hitomie ?

Hitomie : Oui.

La porte de referme sur les deux hommes qui commencent à se disputer violemment.

Mirana : Ne t'inquiète pas ils se disputent toujours…Comment tu te sens ?

Hitomie : Un peu nauséeuse…Mais ça va.

Mirana : C'est tout à fait normal dans ton état.

Hitomie : Mon état ? Je suis malade ? Je vais mourir ?

Mirana, souriante : Non rien de tout ça, tu vas donné la vie.

Hitomie, posant ses mains sur son ventre : La vie ? Je vais avoir un bébé ?

Mirana : Oui.

Hitomie, gênée : Qui est le père ?

Mirana, soupirant : Van.

Hitomie, surprise : Van ? Tu es sûre ?

Mirana, riant : Oui j'en suis sûre !

Hitomie : Pourtant je ne ressens rien de particulier pour lui, il me fait peur…

Mirana : Je te comprend, il peut être impressionnant et pique parfois des colères, il est jaloux et possessif mais il a aussi de bon côté.

Hitomie : Je le connais depuis longtemps ?

Mirana : Non, votre rencontre est relativement récente.

Hitomie : Alors le bébé…c'est un accident ? On ne l'a pas voulu.

Mirana : Effectivement mais tu verras il fera un excellent papa.

Hitomie : Je n'ai pas très envi qu'il fasse parti de ma vie. Je voudrais rentré chez moi.

Folken : C'est ici chez toi maintenant, tu fais partis de notre famille.

Van : Ecoute il est tard mais demain en début de soirée je t'emmènerais voir tes amis Yukari et Amano.

Hitomie : Pourquoi pas cet après midi ?

Van, baissant la tête : Je ne peux pas.

Hitomie, surprise de son comportement : Pourquoi ?

Van : C'est comme ça, c'est tout !

Mirana : Ne t'énerves pas de la sorte, elle ne sait plus qui nous sommes !

Folken : Vois-tu Hitomie nous sommes d'un genre un peu particulier…

Van : On ne peut pas s'exposé aux rayons du soleil.

Hitomie : Oh vous êtes des enfants de la lune…

Mirana : Des quoi ?

Hitomie : J'ai entendu parler de cette maladie dans une émission, ce sont des personnes qui ne peuvent sortir que la nuit parce qu'ils ne supporte pas la lumière du soleil.

Van : Oui c'est ça.

Folken, levant les yeux au ciel : Van…

Mirana : Tu pourrais téléphoné à ses amis pour les rassurer et leur expliquer la situation.

Van : J'y vais.

Folken : Je t'accompagne, tu peux visité la maison, Mirana te présentera aux autres habitants.

Hitomie, un sourire hésitant : D'accord à tout à l'heure.

Ils sortent de la chambre.

Folken : Dans quel pétrin vas-tu aller te fourrer ! Tu aurais du lui dire…

Van : Tu as vu comment elle me regarde ? Elle a déjà peur de moi alors je crois pas que ce soit le bon plan de lui dire je suis un vampire, je me nourrit de sang humain…

Folken :Elle a très bien réagit la première fois.

Van : Je ne veux pas prendre le risque, je ne veux pas qu'elle s'éloigne de moi.

Folken : Et tu crois qu'elle réagira comment lorsqu'elle retrouvera la mémoire ?

Van : Pour l'instant seul le présent m'importe, il faut que je regagne sa confiance.

Folken : En partant d'un mensonge ?

Van : Si je ne fais rien je la perd, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux…Elle ne ressent rien pour moi.

Folken : Il faut dire que tu l'as déjà fait beaucoup souffrir.

Van, soupirant : Tu veux dire que je ne mérite pas qu'elle me pardonne.

Folken : Le pardon ça se gagne mais certainement pas sur un mensonge.

Van : Je vais appelé ses amis.

Folken : Tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête, mais je te préviens ne viens pas te plaindre après !

Quelques instants plus tard il retrouve Hitomie et Allen riant d'une plaisanterie de ce dernier dans le salon. Allen le voit et devine à son regard qu'il a intérêt à ne pas rester trop prêt de la jeune fille.

Allen : Et bien je vais vous laissé.

Hitomie : Tu ne peux pas resté encore un peu ?

Allen : Désolé ma belle…

Van, grognant : Allen !

Allen : Milles excuses pour cette familiarité, je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas resté je dois y aller.

Hitomie : Vous…Tu ne devrai pas être aussi agressif, c'est ton ami, non ?

Van, s'asseyant à côté d'elle : Oui c'est mon ami mais c'est plus fort que moi dés qu'un homme s'intéresse un peu trop à toi je vois rouge et parfois je fais n'importe quoi…

Hitomie : Oh…C'est embêtant.

Van, se penchant pour l'embrasser : Oui…

Hitomie, détournant la tête reçoit le baiser sur sa joue : Euh je crois…enfin je préfère…c'est-à-dire que je ne me souviens pas de toi…c'est comme si je ne te connaissais pas…enfin tu vois…

Van : Hitomie, tu attend mon enfant, nous avons été très intime…Je voulais juste t'embrasser, rien de plus.

Hitomie : Excuse-moi mais tout est si confus dans ma tête et quelque chose me dit que tu n'es pas du genre à te contenter d'un simple baiser.

Van : Je pourrais faire une exception, pour cette fois.

Hitomie, luttant contre elle-même : Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Cela ne l'empêche pas de s'approcher à son tour, elle se blottit contre lui qui l'enlace tout heureux de la sentir contre lui. Il respire son parfum et dépose un baiser rapide sur son front.

Hitomie : C'est bizarre, tu me fais peur et maintenant que je suis dans tes bras j'ai l'impression d'être en sécurité.

Van : Je te ferais plus de mal Hitomie, je te le promet.

Hitomie : Tu m'as fait du mal ?

Van : Oui, je peux parfois être le pire des crétins. Mais c'est finis à partir de maintenant tu peux compter sur moi pour te protéger.

Hitomie : Van ? Tu veux bien m'embrasser…

Van : Avec plaisir.

Avec tendresse il emprisonne son visage entre ses mains et il l'embrasse avec douceur, elle se détend rapidement entre ses bras et répond avec ardeur à ce baiser.

Mirana, toussant pour se faire remarqué : Excusez moi, mais le jour ne vas pas tarder à se lever, il est temps pour nous de dormir.

Van, soupirant : J'y vais…

Hitomie : Van je peux dormir avec toi ? Juste dormir dans tes bras…

Van : Juste dormir ? Bien sur, viens avec moi tu dois être fatiguée, non ?

Hitomie : Ca peut aller.

Van : Demain soir nous irons voir tes amis, ils m'ont donné rendez-vous dans un bar du centre ville. Ils ont hâte de te voir et espèrent que tu vas vite retrouvé ta mémoire.

Hitomie : Je n'ai pas très envi de la retrouver, je suis si bien avec toi…J'ai l'impression que tout va voler en éclat si je me souviens.

Van, rassurant : Mais non, tout ira bien, je serais toujours là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Lorsque la nuit tombe, ils se réveillent ensemble, heureux d'être tout les deux, ils se préparent et partent rejoindre Yukari et Amano. Mais cette rencontre ne réveil pas les souvenirs d'Hitomie. Au bout d'un moment les deux jeunes filles s'éclipsent pour aller aux toilettes.

Yukari, curieuse : Alors ? Ca se passe comment avec Van ?

Hitomie : Bien, il prend de moi et ne lâche pas une seconde.

Yukari : Si ce n'est pas de l'amour ça !

Hitomie, surprise : Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Il ne m'aimait pas ?

Yukari : C'est ce que tu semblais croire, mais ça crève les yeux qu'il en pince pour toi.

Hitomie : Je suis bien avec lui, je suis heureuse comme si sans que je ne le sache un de mes rêves se réaliser.

Yukari : Bah je te comprend, tu l'as aimé au premier regard et tu pensais que tu ne l'intéressais que pour le sexe et maintenant vous vivez tous les deux, il te chouchoute et vous allez avoir un bébé.

Hitomie : Je t'ai dit qu'il n'était avec moi que pour le sexe ?

Yukari : Euh…oui, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait une bourde là ! T'as pas à t'en faire, regarde comment il est avec toi, tu comprendra tout de suite qu'il t'aime même s'il ne te le dis pas forcément.

Hitomie : C'est bizarre, il y a quelque chose qui me gêne mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi. J'ai peur de me souvenir parce que…

Yukari : Vas-y continu.

Hitomie : C'est idiot, j'ai l'impression que si je me rappel ma vie va tourner au cauchemar, et je ne veux pas c'est très bien comme ça.

Yukari : Tu sais parfois il vaut mieux savoir plutôt que de faire mille et une supposition. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu étais heureuse d'être avec lui, un peu angoissée à cause du bébé qui n'était pas prévu mais rien de bien dramatique et puis il semble content de devenir papa.

Hitomie : Tu as raison, je dois me prendre la tête pour rien.

Van, toquant à la porte soucieux : Hitomie ? Ca va ? Tu n'es pas malade ?

Hitomie : Non pas du tout je discutais avec Yukari.

Van : Vous en avez mis du temps.

Yukari : Oh simple papotage entre fille. Ca vous dit un ciné ?

Hitomie : Pourquoi pas ? Van ?

Van : Bien sur, du moment que ça te fais plaisir.

Amano : Alors les bavardages sont enfin terminés ? On va se le voir se film, on va finir par être en retard et louper la séance…

Après le film ils se séparent Yukari et Amano rentrant chez eux dormir.

Hitomie : On fait quoi maintenant ? Il est encore tôt pour nous.

Van : Veux-tu te promener dans le parc ?

Hitomie, lui prenant la main : Avec plaisir.

Ils se promènent et au détour d'une allée croisent Dryden.

Dryden, courant vers eux : Et Hitomie ! Comment ça va ? T'as une sale tête !

Hitomie, perdue : Euh oui…

Dryden : Et t'as été blessée, comment ça t'es arrivé ?

Hitomie : Je me suis cognée…

Dryden, sceptique : Tu t'es cognée ou il t'a cognée ?

Hitomie : Il mais de qui parles tu ?

Dryden : De la brute qui t'accompagne !

Van, furieux : Fais attention à ce que tu dis toi !

Hitomie : C'est absurde voyons jamais Van ne me frapperais…

_Van, hurlant tout en la secouant comme un prunier : Espèce de traînée ! Ca était plus fort que toi ! T'as couché avec un autre !_

…

_Van, brisant tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main : Avec combien d'autres hommes as-tu couché ! Tu es à moi ! Tu entends à moi ! Je te préviens je finirais par trouver celui qui t'as engrossé !_

…

_Van, fou de rage frappe le mur avec ses poings : Je vais le tué, tu m'entend je vais le tué ! _

…

_Van, la repoussant : Tu mens ! Tu veux seulement le protéger c'est ça ?! Je te jure que je vais le trouver et le saigner comme un porc !_

…

_Van, la giflant : Menteuse ! Les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant ! Ils sont stériles !_

Hitomie, hystérique : Tu m'as mentis !

Van : Hitomie qu'est ce que tu as ?

Hitomie, hurlant : Tu m'as mentis ! Espèce de salaud ! Comment t'as put me faire ça ! Profiter du fait que j'avais perdu la mémoire…C'est dégueulasse ! Je te déteste, tu m'entend je te déteste ! Tu as dis…Je veux plus jamais te voir tu m'entend !

Dryden, prenant Hitomie : T'as entendu casse toi, j'ai pas tout compris mais elle veut plus de toi.

Van, fou de rage : Hôte tes sales pattes de là !

Dryden : Certainement pas !

Van se jette sur lui et le frappe encore et toujours sans s'arrêter !

Hitomie, tentant de le stopper en larme : Arrête Van ! Tu vas le tué, arrête ! On va rentré ensemble mais bordel arrête ! Laisse le Van !

Van, les mains pleines de sang : Aucun autre que moi n'a le droit de te toucher ! Tu entend aucun autre !

Hitomie : D'accord Van, laisse-le maintenant il a compris.

Van, perdu : Tu rentres avec moi ?

Hitomie : Oui on rentre à la maison.

Van : Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti Hitomie mais je ne voulais pas te laisser, j'ai besoin de toi…Je n'aurais jamais dut te frapper, mais j'ai toujours cru que j'étais stérile, j'ai vraiment cru que…alors j'ai perdu la tête…

Hitomie, s'approchant de lui : Je comprend Van…Ca va aller maintenant, on est tout les deux, le reste n'a plus aucune importance.

Van : Tu vas resté avec moi ?

Hitomie, se blottissant contre lui : Oui je vais resté avec toi, tu n'as pas à t'inquiété je ne regarderai plus les autres hommes Van, il n'y a que toi qui compte pour moi.

Van, l'enlaçant : C'est promis ?

Hitomie : Oui c'est promis, mais de ton côté il faut que tu me promettes une chose.

Van, l'embrassant : Tout ce que tu voudras.

Hitomie : Ne frappe pas les hommes qui me regardent, ils n'ont aucune importance.

Van, s'emportant : Tu es à moi !

Hitomie : Oui et je ne vois que toi.

Van : Très bien, j'essayerais de me retenir…

Hitomie : Merci Van, rentrons maintenant je suis lasse mais avant appelons une ambulance.

Plus tard alors que Van prend une douche Folken la retrouve dans sa chambre.

Folken : Tout va bien Hitomie ?

Hitomie : Oh Folken…Oui ça va.

Folken : Tu peux tout me dire.

Hitomie : J'ai retrouvé la mémoire.

Folken : C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ?

Hitomie : Oui…Si on veut…

Folken : L'éclat de Van lorsque tu lui as annoncé ta grossesse n'est pas facile à pardonner n'est ce pas ?

Hitomie : C'est un peu difficile à accepter mais je le comprend…Lorsque j'ai retrouvé la mémoire un garçon que je connais était avec nous et Van…Il l'a massacré…

Folken : Lorsqu'il est question de toi mon frère fait preuve d'une violence qui ne lui est pas coutumière, Allen et moi en avons déjà fait les frais.

Hitomie : Il a promis de ne pas recommencer.

Folken : Je suis sûre qu'il fera tout son possible pour tenir sa promesse mais nous sommes des vampires et la violence est en nous malheureusement.

Hitomie : C'est vrai.

Folken : Fais attention à toi Hitomie, mon frère t'entraîne dans ses ténèbres et ça ne sera pas facile à supporter.

Hitomie : C'est vrai mais moi, je met de la lumière dans sa vie et je ne veux pas l'abandonner à ses ténèbres, je crois qu'il sombrerait.

Folken : Il va te falloir choisir entre l'ombre et la lumière, tu ne pourras pas tenir longtemps entre les deux.

Hitomie : J'ai déjà fait mon choix depuis longtemps.

Folken, souriant : Van a bien de la chance de t'avoir.

Hitomie : Moi aussi j'ai bien de la chance de l'avoir.

Van, sortant de la salle de bain : Folken ?

Folken : J'étais venu voir comment aller Hitomie je constate avec plaisir qu'elle a retrouvé la mémoire et t'as pardonné tes petits mensonges !

Van, grommelant : C'était pas la peine de lui rappeler !

Folken, riant : Détend toi je te taquine. Je vous laisse, bonne journée !

Van, bougon : Je vois pas en quoi c'est drôle ! Il voulait quoi ?

Hitomie : Discuter et rien d'autre monsieur jaloux !

Van, râlant : Je ne suis pas jaloux !

Hitomie, lui tirant la langue : Menteur !

Van, l'attrapant pour la serrer contre lui : Répète un peu…

Hitomie : Menteur ! Menteur !

Elle ne peut continué à la provoquer, il prend ses lèvres et l'allonge sur le lit bien décidé à passé cette journée au lit.

Loin de la ville Alana finit par apprendre que Van toujours vivant a choisit pour concubine une humaine qui porte son enfant. Folle de rage, elle jure de se venger et attend patiemment le moment propice. Elle se rend dans le clan des Zaibacher et trahissant les siens elle prête serment au chef du clan. Elle devient rapidement sa concubine avide de pouvoirs et de vengeance elle le persuade de poursuivre la guerre contre les Fanel. Elle prend alors soin de lui mettre en tête de capturer l'humaine pendant son dernier mois de grossesse selon elle pour récupérer l'enfant vivant les Fanels capituleront, ils pourront alors gouverner les deux clans une fois les deux frères éliminé. Pour ne pas se mettre le clan à dos elle lui suggère d'élever l'enfant comme s'il était le leur, sans hésitation le chef du clan accepte.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Le temps passent et les mois s'écoulent paisiblement pour le clan Fanel qui attend avec impatience l'arrivée de l'enfant de Lord Van.

Celui-ci devenu beaucoup plus serein ne cherche plus à tuer tous les hommes qui regardent Hitomie, tout au long de sa grossesse il lui a apporté son soutient. Pendant la période des nausées compatissant il se mit en quatre pour lui faire plaisir et l'aider à se sentir mieux, plus tard il s'arrangea pour que ses envies soient satisfaites, cherchant des fraises en pleine en plein hiver par exemple, aujourd'hui il soulage son dos qui la fait souffrir en la massant régulièrement, la jeune fille entame son dernier mois de grossesse et en a légèrement fatiguée de se sentir comme une énorme baleine échouée sur la plage comme elle le dit bien souvent à Van.

Van, patient : Hitomie ! Tu veux bien être gentille et restée allongée ? Mirana dit que tu as besoin de repos !

Hitomie, boudant : J'en ai ras le bol de ne rien faire ! Je m'ennuis…

Van, compréhensif : Je sais bien mais…

Hitomie, gesticulant : Aller, aide moi à sortir de se lit avant que je ne devienne folle !

Van, obéissant : Promet moi de ne pas faire trop d'effort.

Hitomie : Comment veux-tu que je fasse le moindre effort il y a toujours quelqu'un pour me dire non ne fais pas ça, attend je vais le faire pour toi ! ET CA M'ENERVE !

Van : C'est bon j'ai compris…Tu veux aller faire un tour dans le jardin ?

Hitomie : Oh vraiment je peux ?

Van, soupirant : Oui je vais t'accompagner !

Hitomie, souriant : Merci Van ! Au fait tu sais si Yukari et Amano doivent passé bientôt ?

Van : Oui, demain soir…J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils aient cru à ton histoire de maladie de la lune enfin ça nous facilite les choses !

Hitomie : Ne te plains pas je suis si contente de pouvoir voir mes amis !

Van, déposant un baiser sur son front : Je sais, allons-y…

Mirana, surgissant de nul part et faisant les gros yeux : On peut savoir où tu vas comme ça ?

Hitomie : Dans le jardin !

Mirana, mécontente : Van !

Van : Ecoute elle veut juste sortir un peu et se dégourdir les jambes…

Mirana : Bon, très bien, mais pas trop longtemps !

Hitomie, irritée : Oui maman ! Mmmmmm…Ca fais du bien de respirer de l'air frais.

Van, plaisantant : Ma pauvre chérie, à t'entendre je te retiens prisonnière dans une cage.

Hitomie, le taquinant : C'est un peu ça, non ?

Van, offusqué : Certainement pas…

La voyant rire, il comprend qu'elle se moque de lui.

Van : Vas-y moque toi, j'aurais ma vengeance un jour où l'autre !

Hitomie : Oh oh monsieur prend la mouche.

Van : Absolument pas !

Hitomie : Mais si !

Van : Non !

Hitomie : Oh tais-toi donc et embrasse moi au lieu de dire des idioties !

Van : A vos ordre mademoiselle…Tu vois il suffisait de demander…

Voix rauque : Charmant spectacle ! Eloigne toi si tu ne veux pas que je lui tranche la gorge !

En effet l'homme a surgit derrière Hitomie et a placé un poignard contre sa gorge.

Van, s'exécutant : Qui êtes vous ?

Homme : Aucune importance ! Si tu bouges je la tue, si tu appel à l'aide je la tue, tu vas dormir bien gentiment pendant que j'emmène la demoiselle.

Hitomie, effrayée : Van…

Van : Ne t'inquiète pas…

Il ne peux achevé sa phrase un homme apparaissant dans son dos l'assomme.

Homme tenant Hitomie : Ecoute moi bien si tu veux qu'on le laisse vivant tu vas nous suivre bien gentiment !

Hitomie : D'accord.

Autre homme : C'est bien, allons-y ne perdons pas de temps !

Quelques instants plus tard Mirana venue dire à Hitomie de rentrer trouve Van inconscient une bosse à l'arrière du crane, il revient à lui.

Mirana : Van ! Ca va ?

Van : Où est Hitomie !

Mirana : Je l'ignore, je t'ai trouvé…

Folken : Van ! Van ! Que s'est-il passé ? Je viens de recevoir une missive du chef des Zaibacher, il exige que nous abdiquions en sa faveur ou bien il tue Hitomie !

Van : La pourriture ! Si je le tenais !

Mirana : Ses hommes viennent d'enlever Hitomie.

Van, suppliant : Folken…

Folken, serrant les poings : Van…Je suis navré mais je ne peux pas faire une telle chose.

Van : Mais il va la tué !

Folken : Mais si j'abdique et toi également en sa faveur c'est notre clan que nous condamnons.

Van : Je ne peux pas abandonner Hitomie, je vais allé la chercher.

Folken : Non.

Van, furieux : Quoi ? Tu me l'interdis ?

Folken : Absolument pas, je te l'ai dis Hitomie fais partie des nôtres, c'est le clan tout entier qui va se mobiliser pour t'aider à la sauver.

Van : Merci, mon frère.

Pendant ce temps Hitomie enchaînée à un mur reçoit la visite d'une jeune femme.

Hitomie : Aidez-moi s'il vous plaît…

Jeune femme : T'aider ? Mais c'est à cause de moi si tu es ici !

Hitomie : Je ne comprend pas.

Jeune femme : Je me nomme Alana, il y a encore peu de temps j'appartenais au clan Fanel je voulais épousé Van et régner avec lui une fois que Folken aurait abdiqué en sa faveur.

Hitomie : Vous êtes amoureuse de Van ?

Alana : Certainement pas, je n'aime qu'une personne, moi-même, Van m'aurait apporté le pouvoir, tel était son seul attrait ! Mais il a fallut que tu viennes perturbé mes projets sale humaine ! Aujourd'hui je règne aux côtés de Dornrick, il est vieux, d'aspect repoussant, il me dégoûte mais je parvient à l'influencer, c'est moi qui est monté ce plan.

Hitomie : Quel plan ?

Alana : En échange de ta vie, Folken et Van vont abdiquer en faveur de Dornrick, lui et moi contrôleront les deux clans les plus puissants. Seulement je n'ai pas l'intention de te rendre vivante à Van. Quand à ton enfant je l'élèverais comme s'il était le mien.

Hitomie : Non, je ne vous laisserais pas faire !

Alana, la giflant : Comme si tu avais le choix !

Hitomie : Je ne vous laisserais pas faire de mal à mon enfant !

A peine finit-elle de prononcer ses mots qu'une aura d'un jaune intense l'entour, Alana éblouie lève sa main pour protéger ses yeux, elle voit alors sa peau brûler et elle hurle terrifiée.

Hitomie : Va brûler en enfer espèce de monstre !

Folken et Van qui viennent d'assister à la scène sont abasourdi, par sa seule volonté Hitomie a détruit l'une vampire, ils étaient présent dans la pièce et pourtant cette lumière ne leur à fait aucun mal.

Folken : On n'a pas le temps pour les explications, libèrent la, je vais m'occupé de Dornrick.

Hitomie, soulagée : Van ! Tu es venu me cherché ! Je suis si contente de te voir !

Van, la libérant de ses chaînes : Je n'allais pas te laissé entre leurs mains, nous avons donné l'assaut il y une demi-heure environs et nous courons vers la victoire.

Hitomie : Merci d'être venu…Va aider Folken.

Mirana : Je m'occupe de la ramener chez nous.

Van, embrassant Hitomie : Soyez prudente et surtout n'oubli pas que je t'aime !

Hitomie : Fais attention à toi…

Mirana : Il n'y a pas une minute à perdre…

Van retrouve Folken alors qu'il fait fasse à Dornrick.

Folken, menaçant : Tu as osé t'en prendre à l'une des nôtres, je réclames justice ! Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait.

Dornrick, protestant : Elle n'est pas des vôtre, c'est une humaine !

Van, ivre de fureur : Elle porte mon enfant, elle est sur le point d'accouché comment as-tu put t'en prendre à elle ! Lâche !

Dornrick, balbutiant : C'est elle…C'est Alana…qui a eut…l'idée…pas moi…je ne voulais pas…lui faire de mal…

Van : Alana est morte !

Dornrick : Tu l'as tué, un membre de ton propre clan !

Folken : Il n'y a aucune pitié pour les traîtres !

Van : Et ça mort ne me suffit pas ! Je veux ta tête !

Dornrick : Seigneur Folken…Vous n'allez pas…le laisser faire…

Folken, faussement désolé : Je n'y peux rien quand on touche à Hitomie on s'attire irrémédiablement les foudres de mon frères, il a été claire n'importe quel homme autre que lui touchant Hitomie le paie de sa vie.

Dornrick : Non par pitié…

Van, impitoyable : Tu as enlevé une femme qui m'appartient alors qu'elle est enceinte et va bientôt mettre au monde mon enfant et tu crois que je vais avoir pitié ? Tu rêves !

Il dégaine son épée, s'approche de Dornrick qui implore de l'aide du regard mais personne ne bouge pour lui porter secours, il le décapite sans la moindre hésitation et le corps tombe en poussiére.

Van : Rentrons, je veux savoir comment va Hitomie.

Folken : Va je m'occupe de faire le ménage.

Van : Très bien.

Van retourne rapidement à la demeure des Fanel qu'il trouve en effervescence.

Van, inquiet : Que se passe-t-il ?

Allen, soucieux : C'est Hitomie, elle a perdu les eaux et accouche…Non n'y va pas Mirana est avec elle et s'occupe de tout.

Quelques heures plus tard…

Van, à bout de nerf : C'est insupportable ! Comment peut-elle supporter de souffrir ainsi ! Si j'avais sut…

Allen, plaisantant : Tu ne lui aurait pas fait d'enfant ?

Folken : Que se passe-t-il ? On entend hurler à des kilomètres.

Allen : N'en rajoute pas Folken, Van est déjà assez mal comme ça.

Folken : Le travail a commencé ?

Van : Oui ça me rend dingue d'attendre comme ça !

Un hurlement plus puissant que tous les autres retentit puis ils entendent les pleures d'un bébé très vite remplacé par de nouveaux hurlements.

Van : Mais qu'y a-t-il ? Le bébé est né, on l'a entendu pleurer, alors pourquoi ça continu…

Folken : Je l'ignore mais on ne peut rien faire.

Un autre hurlement retentit déchirant le silence installé depuis peu, puis un bébé pleure de nouveau.

Mirana sort alors de la chambre le regard triste.

Van : Alors ?

Folken : Fille ou garçon ?

Mirana : Les deux.

Van, incrédule : Les deux ?

Mirana : Oui, de faux jumeaux un garçon et une fille, ils se portent très bien et sont humains…Par contre…Hitomie…

Van : Quoi ?

Mirana : Elle ne va pas bien, je doute qu'elle survive, l'accouchement a été long et particulièrement douloureux, elle a perdu une grande quantité de sang…Il y a peu de chance qu'elle passe la nuit…Je suis désolée.

Van, effondré : Non c'est pas possible…

Mirana : Tu devrais l'accompagné dans…ses derniers instants.

Folken : Soit fort mon frère, nous sommes avec toi…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Van pleurant entre dans la chambre, Hitomie sur le lit les yeux fermé lui semble bien pâle, il sent la vie qui la quitte peu à peu. Il s'approche et l'embrasse tendrement, elle ouvre les yeux et lui sourit.

Van, la voix tremblante : Comment tu te sens ?

Hitomie, souriant : Plutôt bien pour quelqu'un qui va mourir…Tu as vu nos bébés ? Ils sont beaux…

Van : Comme leur maman…Une petite fille et un petit garçon, tu m'as fait une merveilleuse surprise mon amour.

Hitomie : Oui, regarde elle est blonde comme le soleil et ses yeux sont du même bleu que l'océan…

Van : Elle est comme toi, une vraie petite fille de la lumière.

Hitomie : Tu verras, elle illuminera ta vie…Et lui, avec ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux verts je trouve qu'il te ressemble…

Van : Oui, il a hérité de mon côté ténèbres, pauvre petit.

Hitomie : Ne dis pas ça, tu seras un papa formidable je l'ai toujours sut et tu lui montrera que même dans les ténèbres il y a de la lumière qui peut jaillir…

Folken, entrant : Van ? Il faut que tu ailles présenté tes enfants au clan…

Van : Ca ne peut pas attendre, je voudrais…

Hitomie : Va, je t'attendrais.

Van sort et Folken s'approche.

Folken : Tu nous as fait une merveilleuse surprise, vous aviez déjà choisit des prénoms ?

Hitomie, souriante : Evidement, Aya et Yuri Fanel ! Ca sonne bien non ?

Folken : Si tu laisses Van, il ne s'en remettra pas.

Hitomie : Je sais.

Folken : Un jour je t'ai dit qu'il te faudrait choisir entre la lumière et les ténèbres…

Hitomie : Et je t'ai répondu que j'avais déjà choisit.

Folken : J'ai besoin de savoir ta réponse.

Hitomie : Dés le premier instant j'ai choisit Van peut m'importe les ténèbres si je suis avec lui, je l'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Folken : Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible, tu le sais.

Hitomie : Oui, alors fais-le…

Il se penche sur son cou, ses canines sortent et s'enfoncent dans la jugulaire, il boit jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste plus une seule goutte de sang. Il s'entaille profondément le poignet, le sang gicle, il le pose sur la bouche d'Hitomie qui boit avidement puis sombre dans un profond sommeil.

Folken : Tu es définitivement l'une des nôtres à présent, j'admire beaucoup ton courage.

Van, entrant : Comment va…HITOMIE !

Folken : Ne hurle pas…Elle ne fait que dormir…Elle a besoin de repos pour être en forme demain alors ne la dérange pas.

Van, abasourdis : Mais enfin, c'est impossible Mirana a dit que…

Il remarque alors les traces de morsures sur le cou de celle qu'il aime ainsi que la plaie de son frère.

Van : Qu'as-tu fais ?

Folken : Je t'ai donné une compagne pour l'éternité, tu as intérêt à en prendre bien soin.

Van, incrédule : Tu es fou ! Jamais elle n'acceptera !

Folken, surpris : Mais je n'ai rien fais sans son accord.

Van : Tu veux dire qu'elle est consentante ?

Folken : Bien sur ! Pour qui me prend-tu ! Allons viens, elle a besoin de calme…

Van : Je reste avec elle.

Folken : Et les enfants ?

Van : Mirana les habille, elle me les apportera dés qu'elle aura fini.

Folken : Très bien.

Lorsque la prochaine nuit se lève Van attend anxieusement le réveil d'Hitomie, celle-ci ne tardes d'ailleurs pas à ouvrir les yeux.

Van, soucieux : Hitomie ? Ca va ?

Hitomie, perdue : Van ? Oui ça va, je me sens juste un peu bizarre…

Van : Tu te rappel…

Hitomie : Oui, j'allais mourir et Folken m'a transformé…

Van : C'est ça.

Hitomie : Comment vont les enfants ?

Van : Ils sont en parfaite santé, Merle et Séréna s'occupent d'eux, elles sont ravies de pouvoir pouponné sans avoir à se battre. Hitomie, pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Hitomie : Quoi donc ?

Van : Accepter de vivre dans les ténèbres, tu aimes tellement le soleil…

Hitomie : Mais je t'aime mille fois plus, rien n'a d'importance tant que je suis avec toi. Je t'aime Van, plus que ma propre vie.

Van : Je t'aime aussi…

Folken, les enfants dans les bras : Regardez qui arrive !

Hitomie : Je peux les prendre ?

Folken : Bien sur ce sont tes enfants…

Hitomie : Ils sont magnifiques…

Van : Comme leur maman…

Folken, souriant : J'ai une surprise pour vous !

Hitomie, curieuse : C'est quoi ?

Van : Qu'as-tu encore inventé ?

Folken : Puisque que plus rien ne s'oppose à votre union je suppose que vous allez vous marier, c'est indispensable pour le bien être de ses enfants !

Van : Tu pourrais me laisser faire ma demande avant, non ?

Folken : Oui, oui…Je vous ai trouvé un cadeau de mariage, vous allez prendre la direction du clan des Zaibacher.

Van, déterminé : Hors de question !

Folken, agacé : On ne refuse pas un cadeau !

Hitomie : Van, tu pourrais y réfléchir au moins…

Folken : Tu en penses quoi, Hitomie ?

Hitomie : Il faut que quelqu'un leur montre la lumière et qui mieux que toi qui l'a trouvée pourrai la leur montrer…

Van : C'est sur que vu comme ça…Attend, ça veux dire que tu es d'accord pour m'épouser ?

Hitomie : Bien sur, maintenant que nous avons deux enfants il faut que vous fassiez de moi une femme respectable monsieur Fanel.

Van : A vos ordre, mademoiselle !

Van et Hitomie se marièrent et prirent la direction du clan Zaibacher, ils ne voulurent pas changer son nom et après bien des difficultés finirent par être apprécié par les membres du clan. Aya et Yuri grandirent arrivé à l'âge adultes ils souhaitèrent eux aussi devenir membres à part entière du clan, ils devinrent alors des vampires lors de leur vingt-cinquième anniversaire. Ils restèrent une famille unie malgré les années qui passèrent et la distance qui les séparèrent.

Aya tomba amoureuse d'un vampire d'un autre clan et le suivit, Yuri de son côté préféra courir le monde sans cesse.

Hitomie et Van à ce jour sont toujours ensemble, encore plus amoureux qu'au premier jour.

Folken chercha longtemps à comprendre comment Hitomie avait put vaincre trois puissants vampires alors qu'elle n'était qu'une simple humain, ne trouvant pas de réponse il finit par lui poser la question.

Moi lui dit-elle mais je suis une fille du soleil et même si je vis aujourd'hui dans les ténèbres il est toujours en moi et le restera toujours.

Effectivement lorsque Hitomie était en danger toujours une aura de lumière jaune la protégea, elle légua d'ailleurs ce don à sa fille.

FIN.

Note : Alors vous en pensez quoi ? La fin vous plaît ou vous déçoit ? Vous avez vraiment cru qu'Hitomie allais mourir ?


End file.
